


神嫁（一）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Series: 神嫁 [1]
Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	神嫁（一）

楔子

叮铃。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。  
是入梦的铃音。  
七月十五，太阳雨，正适迎亲。  
山之巅，嵬之峦，送亲的队伍绵延成行。  
轿内空空如也，仅供着一套华美的行头。  
乐者带着厚重的面具，将喜怒哀乐全部遮掩。  
漫长的队伍在山林间消失无踪，又在山顶的祭坛倏然现身。  
起头分明是欢快的调子，越往后，越透着丝丝弦弦的诡噩。  
领头的黑衣家主面色凝重，将沾了血的白绫缓缓举过头顶。  
三叩九拜，三牲祭奠。  
钟鼓响了九十九声，重重幛帷渐次拉升，稚童们簇拥着一名少年闪了出来。  
那少年面上敷了一层薄粉，脸蛋俏生生地好似贡果仙桃，面上点着对称的靥，越发衬出了那副天生的笑颜。  
钟声再响，童子们分立两厢，少年抬步，沿着狭长的华道拾阶而上。  
不知是因礼服太厚重，还台阶太陡峭，少年步履虽稳，却始终快不起来，一步一顿。  
好容易登顶，钟声已散，神官手持幡旗，自后方轻轻一搡，将人压在了蒲团上。  
循礼，少年应向最上方的排位叩首三次。  
不能多，也不能少。  
可少年却愣住了，盯着那牌子发怔。  
仙官牌位，上书：  
“含光赦命司律主尊仙”  
少年心道，这写的是仙君的尊讳么？是叫含光君的神仙？或者，牌位上书写的都是官位，私下则另有别称？  
时不待人，黑衣家主念促道：“上仙在上，嵬宗第三十七代宗子无羡，即日起奉侍仙主，请赐赤绳系定。”  
名为无羡的少年一醒神，连忙叩拜。  
随即，钟声三起。  
一、二、三……一共八响。  
凑足一零八之整数，大婚，礼成。  
雨雾尽散，浓云之中泼下三条炫目的金光，在少年白打褂的长拖尾染上了片片云朵形的光斑。  
黑衣家主将一串赤色的铃铛系上少年的足踝，又将盅中美酒洒下，道：“送神子入堂。”  
鼓乐喧天，笙歌聒地；  
漫山遍野，竭尽欢腾。

※  
入夜。  
静室，悄然无声。  
纯白的纸拉门，浅白的枕席，与纯白打褂浑然一体。  
少年已端坐了数个时辰，手软脚麻，身上又被“七礼”所困，挣脱不得，只能勉为其难尽量保持不动。  
他穷极无聊，又饿又困，百无聊赖地拨弄着踝上的铃。  
沙沙，唦啦，铃铃。  
似乎，不一样的音色，可以拼成有趣的曲调。  
当他意识到了这个事实，铃响得便越发频繁。  
而少年专注于此，连厅中的灯灭了也浑然不知。  
那是一只无形的手，很难用言语形容。  
冷，但却不是阴寒刺骨的冷，如夏夜的微风，恰到好处。  
它按住了不断被拨弄的铃铛，同时被包住的，还有赤裸的足。  
少年抬起头，笑成弯月的眼中映出一片虚无。

※  
场景倏然转换。  
依稀又回到了白日里那神座之前。  
只是，那高台上不再摆着冷冰冰的牌位，而是坐着一位白衣白袍的仙君。  
少年依旧赤足，白打褂换成了平日长穿的黑布短褂，妖红色的腰封上缀着一根流苏，随风轻飘。  
他想，这是何时？这是何地？  
便有一个声音直接在他脑海中响起，解说道，迷惘之时，梦境之地。  
少年吓了一跳，仰起头，冲着神台高声问道：“……是你吗，仙人哥哥？”  
白衣人岿然不动，反问：“你叫何名？”  
少年先答：“魏婴。”又想了想，改道，“嵬家三十七代宗子，无羡。”  
白衣人道：“过来。”  
魏婴有些犹豫，手脚并用往神台上爬，可爬了半步，又记起身上的“七礼”还在，不该如此矫健，于是一个踉跄，又跌了下去。  
没感到疼，反倒是软乎乎棉花团似的触感，仔细一看，身下竟多了一团白云，又软又轻，托着他轻飘飘地往上浮。  
直到把他送入白衣人的怀中。  
白衣人身上漂浮着和神坛熏香类似的清冷甜香，却没有熏香那呛人的烟火气，十分好闻。  
魏婴深深吸了几口，抬起了头。  
狐面遮住了五官，下颌与颈弓的曲线很好看，色白得像瓷。  
少年忍不住伸手，试图触碰。  
仙人虽不躲开，却斥道：“胡闹。”  
魏婴从不怯口舌之争，便道：“并非胡闹。今日里我已拜过堂，是要将终生献给神君的人了。但要尽心竭力，就应该先多多了解神君，早些知晓神君的喜恶，才能更好地侍奉神君呀。”  
他这么说着，双手沿着狐面的边沿摸索了一圈。  
奇也怪也，狐面天衣无缝，仿佛贴在面上似的，不知从何掀起，也没有解开的绳结。不止如此，在狐面的顶沿，生了一对尖尖的狐耳，手指一碰，耳朵毛绒暖和，竟还像真物似的抖了一下。  
魏婴瞪大双眼，不可置信地又摸了一下。  
狐耳又轻轻一抖，耷下去，又立了起来。  
魏婴：“你……你……你！”  
神君捉下他的手腕，道：“你可知，侍奉是什么意义？”  
魏婴眨了眨眼睛，道：“自然知晓。”  
神君便问：“何意？”  
魏婴背道：“神君为君，我为臣；神君为父，我为子；神君为夫，我为妻。侍神，便是以神君为三纲，以神君之思为我思，以神君之乐为我乐，以神君之忧而排忧，倾尽所能，恭孝悌顺。”  
神君轻轻一顿，道：“不必如此。”  
魏婴连忙抬起手，捂上神君单薄的唇，道：“仙人哥哥别这么说。身为神子，我承全宗族的供奉，自然要尽力而为，尽力讨仙君哥哥的欢喜。若哥哥不喜欢我，还请降下法旨，另选旁人，但万万不要因此而生宗族的气呀。”  
神君轻轻摇头，道：“我并非此意。”  
魏婴歪着头想了一会，道：“那、那，仙人哥哥的意思，是不是……有些喜欢我？”  
少年笑了起来，眉梢唇角都洋溢着欢喜。  
神君轻轻一叹，点了一下少年的眉心，又将那双到处乱摸的手锁在少年背后，道：“我本无此意，但你……”他顿了一下，又道，“罢了，你先记住，吾名蓝湛。”  
神君轻轻一挥手，“七礼”带来的束缚感顿消，神座也随着渐渐化为烟云散去了。  
魏婴有些着急，喊道：“湛哥哥，我们下次何时相见呀？”  
神君答：“你之所思，吾之所在。”  
魏婴：“我不懂。”  
神君：“月圆之夜。”  
魏婴伸出手，曲起小指，道：“那……我们不见不散。”  
神君点点头，勾住少年轻软的指尖，又化成风散去。

※  
烛火散尽，天色将明。  
魏婴从重重叠叠的白打褂中钻出来，束手束脚的“七礼”碎了一地了，唯有脚踝处还缠着那只沙铃。  
闻讯而来的神官们眼眶濡湿，跪拜一地。  
又有人连滚带爬地去报信。  
不多时，家主匆匆而至，倒地就拜，道：  
“神君回应了！神明在上，谢神赐之恩。”  
众人也纷纷跪拜，道：  
“神明在上，嵬宗万福。”  
拜礼之声，响彻山峦，久久不散。

※  
月圆之夜，约定之时。  
魏婴早早焚香沐浴，天一黑，便挥手屏退众人。  
沙沙，唦啦，铃铃。  
无人碰触的铃径自响起，分明是那神婚之日，他无聊随手拨出的节奏。  
魏婴下意识回头，隔着一重纸拉门，月光映出一道清浅的人形。  
魏婴：“湛哥哥。”  
仙君道：“开门。”  
魏婴解开门闩，正要拉开纸门，仙君却伸手一挡，不让他拉开，又道：“魏婴。”  
魏婴：“在在在。可我打不开这门，神君哥哥，您松手呀。您要进来，为何拦着又不让我开门了？”  
仙君：“现在反悔，还来得及。”  
魏婴：“为什么要反悔？”  
仙君轻轻一叹，道：“留书一卷，望慎重斟酌。若仍坚持，下月再开罢。”  
话毕，便化为青烟飘然而去。  
魏婴满心疑窦，追出门，地上果然放着一本书册。那书封面寥寥数行，皆是神语书就，晦涩难懂。他看了几眼便不耐烦，往后翻，内里却是接连的一幅幅精美图画，画中香影交错，耳鬓厮磨，翻一页，一倒一颠眠不得，再一页，则是两身合一暗推磨。少年顿时神思浮动，心绪不定，脸上止不住有些烧。  
他心道，仙君赐书定有深意，必定不止这……这、这像春宫图一般直白的含义，可潜意识里又隐隐有些了然。  
嵬氏代代挑选清秀子侄侍神，奉纳大典仪式又曰嫁子式。  
既然称之为“嫁”，便是将最珍贵的继承人送给神君做夫人。  
那不也就意味着应与神君这样那样，就像……就像画册里画的一般？  
他越想越觉得正该如此，捧着书看也不是，丢也丢不得，脸又烫又红。  
天亮了，神官们敲门进来伺候梳洗，魏婴坐卧不宁，便半遮半掩地，将书册拿给掌事人看。  
掌事人拜望一眼，顶礼膜拜道，此乃神赐之书，神子获此厚赐，切切仔细参详，凡躯肉眼，无法窥得天机。  
魏婴将信将疑，又去找其他人确认，果然，这书册里的内容，只有他一个人看得到。  
既然如此，便不必藏着掖着了。  
小魏婴光明正大地看，名正言顺地看，教习课业直接在桌上摊平，教导礼仪也直接在老师面前展开，不出半个月，就把每张图都彻底研究了一遍。  
头一页，是一男一女，除了画工精湛外，和坊间私传的春宫画没什么不同。  
第二页，则是男与男，面对面，从头至脚，紧紧密合，但关键之处被衣衫遮掩，除了高高翘起的腿之外，根本看不分明。  
魏婴看得迷迷蒙蒙，不明白男子之间如何相合，但这也无妨，神君想必懂得，见面时一问便知。  
自第三页起，画卷的内容更加悬疑，其中一个是人，另外的一个则半人半兽，肤色涂成清灰，仿佛又带着“鬼物”的特征，而“鬼”又不全然是鬼，双臂竟生成禽鸟般的翅膀形，脸上该长嘴的部分是尖尖的鸟喙，屁股后面拖着长长的尾羽，背底画着祥云吉阳，约莫是暗示地点是在天上。  
第四页，是人和半人半虎；  
第五页，人和半人半蛇；  
第六页，左右各一，一边是上鱼下人，另一边则是上人下鱼，挟着中间的人；  
第七页，树上隐隐约约现出一张人面，人则被扭曲的枝条包裹其中。  
魏婴看懂了一部分，更多的是看不懂。  
典籍曰，神君倘若现世，必然遮面，局部或为兽型，或幻为梦境。  
魏婴便想，若初见面就神君赐梦相合，那神君该是……半人半狐么？  
可那典籍上又曰，神君乃无形之物，因思而存之，因思而故不存之。  
魏婴又想，若真是如此，岂不是他喜欢什么动物，神君便会变成什么动物，半人半兔，或是半人半羊……？  
他一头扎进藏书阁，查了许久，越发云里雾里，只好揣着一肚子问题，盼星星盼月亮，总算盼到了第三个月圆夜。

 

※  
照例是早早焚香沐浴。  
魏婴只着单薄的中衣，纸障子特地拉开一道缝，正是为神君留的门。  
月上中天，浅薄的檀香蕴浮而起，少年精神一震，道：“是湛哥哥吗？”  
便要回过头去。  
门缝中伸出一手，微凉，蒙上少年眼睑，道：“闭目。”  
魏婴忙敛神，垂首，道：“神君哥哥，您赐的书我读了，只是……里头有些许不懂之处，还请赐教。”  
神君轻轻一叹，距离竟极近，吐息散落耳畔。  
少年猝不及防一抖，想躲，浑身竟动弹不得。  
却听神君道：“考虑了么？”  
魏婴：“一直在考虑呀。”  
神君：“结果如何？”  
魏婴：“结果……结果就是，有看不懂之处，想请神君赐教呀。”  
神君又是一叹。  
身体顿时变得轻松了起来，又能动了。  
魏婴立刻回身，扑进神君怀中，道：“哥哥！”  
神君拎着衣领把人拎起来，道：“不要胡闹。”  
魏婴笑得眉眼弯弯，道：“那……神君愿意教了吗？”  
神君：“你年龄尚小，不懂便罢了，以后不必再提。”  
魏婴被拎在半空，俯视下来。  
神君换了一套和三月前不同的打扮，狐面换成另一张金属镶宝石的敷面，狐耳不见了，头上戴观，一指宽的抹额精心编入发髻，衣衫重重叠叠足有一十二单，细细的丝线绣出银与浅蓝交织的花纹，精致华美，颜色虽然还是同样的纯白，形制却和常服完全不一样。  
这是礼服的款制，和大仪那日他穿的白打褂同样隆重。  
即便遮了半张脸，神君也照旧俊逸拔群。  
魏婴双手捧起神君的脸，指尖不经意碰到了鬓角附近的鳞片，冷冷的，细碎的，有些滑腻，像变温动物的触感。  
但他并不深究，而是直视着神君的眼睛，道：“神君矜恤，特地降下明示，婴日思夜想，生怕会错半分神意，又如何会不懂？”  
他看进了一双琉璃色的眼睛，颜色浅得近乎透明，通透至极，又淡薄至极，仿佛一切虚妄和谎言在这双眼睛里，都会无处遁形。  
魏婴见神君一言不发，又怕他不信，一咬下唇，道：“若……若、若不愿意，我便不会、不会开门了……一想到神君是我的……夫君，就、就又热又软，又软又硬，想……想和神君行……行那图中之事……”  
神君浑身一震，拎着少年脖颈的手便松开了。  
魏婴落进神君重重叠叠的衣摆间，手脚并用，抱住神君的腰。他接连一个月日日研究那本图册，虽有情动，但统统被奉神的念头压抑回去，现下，头一次主动说出这样的浑话，谁知，言辞间竟先引得自个儿浑身发烫，连穿惯了的软绸衣衫似乎陡然变得粗糙不堪，与皮肉磨蹭勾连，引发丝丝酥酥的痒了。  
他有些不自在地并起腿，发着烧的脸颊在神君微凉的衣袍上轻轻蹭动，道：“我……这么说的话，神君可愿相信……？”  
下一瞬，身体一轻，神君躬身，将少年珍而重之地抱了起来，淡薄的唇在他额上落下清浅的一吻。  
神君终于开了口，道：“嗯，相信。”  
魏婴捉起一缕乌发，在指尖把玩着，仰头去看，心也跳得极快，嫩红的小嘴微微开着，像是期待，又仿佛等待。  
神君：“羁绊若成，便脱离凡胎，悔已晚矣。”  
魏婴：“自然是不悔的。”  
神君：“好。”  
魏婴：“那……”  
神君摇了摇头，道：“先入梦。”  
魏婴还想说点什么。可神君轻轻一拨他足踝的铃，铃音霎起，一番昏沉，场景交换。

 

第一梦 屋敷

魏婴睁开眼睛，入目是住惯了的房间。  
神君照旧是那套华美精致的衣衫，金属面具是一对鹰翅之形，每一簇飞羽上都缀着耀目的宝石。  
似乎，入梦与不入梦，没什么不同。  
他走了一步，发觉步履沉重，回头一看，白打褂的长拖尾拖得极远，远到看不见尽头，袖子长得垂至地面，贴身处，束紧的“七礼”限制着行动，更添蹒跚。  
端坐主位的仙君道：“过来。”  
魏婴笑道：“来了。”  
少年又走一步，发觉有些不对劲，他肩上一轻，白打褂最厚重的外套蓦地消失了，再一步，沉重的垂珠发冠也消失了。  
每走一步，少年身上便消失一样物品，待来至神君近前，身上便仅剩一见轻薄内衫，和曾被神力震碎的“七礼”。  
内衫轻薄至极，又十分服帖，几乎遮不住皮肉与身形，却有几处突兀的起伏，勾勾串串，将身前身后互相串联，再从浅白色的布料中透出几分艳红。  
魏婴在神君面前跪下，仰起头，拽住神君的袖口，贴近了些，隔着半面，亲吻神君的鼻尖。  
他看到神君白瓷般的皮肤微微一动，喉结随着吞咽轻轻一滑，心怦然而动。  
神君托起少年的下巴，又问道：“真不后悔？”  
魏婴有些生气。  
神君一而再，再而三地确认，根本不在意他付出的努力和鼓起勇气表达出的决心。他也不回答，低头一下叼住神君的手指，示威一般含入口中。  
神君连忙将手抽出，尖长的指甲上已染上了些许濡湿的水痕。  
魏婴便又抬手，勾住神君的脖颈，过于舒展的姿势，将本就不够规矩的衣襟拉开一丝缝，也彻底暴露了掩在布料下的绳结形迹。  
艳红的细绳并行，在双臂、腋下至胯间穿行，交错的绳结拉出漂亮的菱形，将胸口、腹部与胯分成数个区域，没有捆扎手腕，因此并非传统的菱绳缚，但又绝不亚于凌盛缚之美感。两股绳错开尚未苏醒的性器官，与背后的绳缘在股下交汇，成结，将一对小巧的肉球推得向前耸出，多余的绳头挂着珠串，最终没入隐秘的穴口。  
神君眸色渐深，却不肯碰触，似是压抑着怒火，道：“这便是……‘七礼’？”  
在这冰冷的目光注视下，魏婴竟像在体内点起了一簇火，从内烧灼而外，裸露的地方反倒渐渐升温，他将微红的脸颊贴着神君的颈间，同时向前挺胸，后腰与臀因此而形成了曼妙的弧线，扯紧的衣料也勾勒出了极为清晰的壑谷。  
魏婴恍若不觉，迎着那似乎毫无温度的目光，将衣衫又扯开几分，蜿蜒的红绳间，闪烁着金器光华，平滑胸口上，本该是软红之处，笼着一朵秀巧的金缕花，花瓣轻薄扁细，着衣便看不出端倪，只有靠近了细看，才会发现其中的精妙。重重叠叠的花瓣巧夺天成，拼出繁复图案的同时，细腻地包围着浅红的乳肉。小小的乳粒被簇拥着，好似真正的花蕊一般，稍有动作，花瓣就会像蝴蝶振翅似的，不停抖动，交错腾挪，迎风招展，在此同时，花瓣便会不断地触碰和揣摩着乳心。被不停夹击的小肉粒，便不得不时时处于充血与贲张只形，将这朵金缕花中空的花心填得胀满，再随着时间的延长而越发明艳。  
神君的目光果然被吸引，少年的指尖轻轻一拨其中一片花瓣，金缕花倏然绽放，无数细丝花瓣折返勾转，尖而原的花瓣尖如疾雨一般接连点刺于乳心，促然遭受摧折的乳肉霎时又涨大了一圈，清浅的水红也变为与捆缚的绳结一般娇艳的明红。魏婴咬紧牙关，不肯泄出一星半点的气息，待这一阵又热又猛的跌浪散去了些，顶着烫人的余韵，用略带了些颤的声音解释道：“此为坚之礼，是以考验侍奉神君之心。”  
他又一指捆缚的绳结，道：“此为洗之礼，是以时时自省，不可违背神君之命。”  
神君一把捉住魏婴的手腕，不让他继续往下拉扯衣服，道：“谁绑的？”  
魏婴微微一愣，笑了，道：“自然是我自己绑的呀。神君神通广大，想必能看穿我是否在说谎。嵬家纳选的神子必须洁身自好，大婚之前，任何人都不可靠近十尺之内，大婚若成，便更加不能随意触碰，就神官也不行。所以，这七礼，自然是我比对图册，给自己上的。……当然，若实在看不懂，我也会请神官们用偶人现场演示的。神君……”  
神君沉默须臾，将少年搂进怀中，道：“既告知真名，便是要你唤之。”  
魏婴：“那、那我以后，能叫您湛哥哥吗，还是叫……夫君？”  
那双琉璃色的眼眸更深了些。  
少年再接再厉道：“神君，我……我是真心想和您……神君想对我做什么都行。画册上的那些，我许多都不太懂，但我知道神君和人族不同，也并不总是固定的形貌，我把每一页都当成是……都当成是真的，我……我都可以……”  
神君的呼吸一下子乱了，扶在少年腰间的手也一下子握紧，尖锐的兽爪撕破了布料，又深深地刺进了皮肉。  
魏婴咬紧了下唇，一声不吭，并不是特别痛，也许是因为梦境减轻了这份痛感，但这远不及神君在他颈间的吐息那么勾人心神。  
他听到神君用低沉又好听的嗓音道：“好吧。”  
成了。  
神君从无虚言，既然应允，那就能，就能……  
少年仰视神君，眼中盛着期待，又一点点凑近，用近似耳语般的声音道：“……夫君。”他伸出右手，托着神君的下颌，小心翼翼地，亲了上去。  
触感微冷，却极为柔软。  
少年专注地摩挲着唇瓣，虔诚又恳切，但又十分生涩，他专心地亲了一会，觉得差不多了，刚要分开。神君忽然反手一压，又欺得更近了些。魏婴一惊，唇齿微开，便立刻被舌尖入侵了。  
那不是人类的舌，更粗糙，也更阴冷些，但非常柔软，舌尖将齿龈细密地揣摩一番，又一寸寸碾过上颚，慢慢向深入探索。  
魏婴猝不及防，攻势如此强硬，纠缠间又极尽缠绵，口腔内，舌尖舔过的每一寸，都化为令人心焦的酥麻，再随着更深的入侵而蔓延至全身。他浮起了一层细密的汗珠，伴着舌尖的节奏一阵阵地轻颤，而震颤又带动身上细碎的一串物件，不止乳尖，还有绳结划过的每一寸皮肉，都引发出更加炽热的秽火。  
再……深些，还能更深些么？  
少年逐渐沉迷，缠着探入的舌尖不肯放，湿黏的水声中，间或伴着甜蜜的哼喘，指间，将神君精致的布料拧出皱褶又再松开，倾尽所能，一味应承着展开唇舌。但最终，比人类更长的舌只在喉口附近顾盼流连了片刻，便退却出来，锐利的兽齿轻轻一咬少年的下唇，放开了那软濡的唇瓣。  
魏婴的眼神已然迷散，松开片刻后才渐渐汇聚。神君的手在他小小的喉结附近揉搓，顺着搏动之处缓缓向下。那指尖带着弯曲而尖锐的长甲，指节也并非人形，魏婴好奇地看着，心想，这是不像是兽类的尖爪，倒有些像天上飞的猛禽。钩爪虽尖，却没划破柔嫩的皮肤，几道浅浅的红痕蜿蜒，在肩胛附近，红绳的交接处轻轻一顿，随即，将那截红绳挑起来一线。  
绳结处处勾连，一处扯紧，也带动了其他地方一并收拢，少年眉间微微蹙紧，放轻呼吸的同时又咬住了下唇，而钩爪并不等他准备周全，轻轻一扣，红绳随之回弹。  
一切好似静谧无声。  
可之与承受一方，却好似惊涛跌浪。  
冶艳的大红在皮肉上轻轻抖颤，触目可及之处，能看到靠近金缕花的结扣像小钟摆似的，对称打在正中央，被万千花瓣包围着的乳尖被正面碾榨，但这仅仅是一切的开端，所有的花瓣由内致外先聚拢又绽开，挟在当中的奶尖便从底到顶，从前到后，都被花瓣尖彻彻底底挑拨了无数遍，交错腾挪的金属细线，不断触碰和揣摩着充血的乳面，更有极细细如发丝的，反复地探进乳心的奶缝。  
而遮掩在衣衫之下，不知还藏了什么其他精妙的机关，让少年在这区区一挑之下，便浮起了一层清浅的蜜汗，一阵又一阵无休无止的细密颤抖中，窄瘦的腰身舞动不止，口中更是唱着极近婉转的吟哦。  
这难免令人升起了几分好奇，但万事有度而止，神君却不愿让怀中人饱受煎熬，于是爪尖弃了绳结，点中其中一朵金缕花，道：“如何解？”  
魏婴依然止不住轻轻地哆嗦着，便将大半体重托在神君臂弯间，喘息着道：“舔……舔它、就开了……”  
神君：“好。”  
虽是这么应了，可迟迟没有动作，绳结带来的余韵渐渐停了，少年略带疑惑，偷眼去看神君，却发现身体渐渐浮起，升高，直至胸口与神君的面容近乎同样高度才停下。  
真的要……给我解了吗……  
少年心中甫然生出这句疑问，但又立刻释然。  
“七礼”本就是为侍神而来，无论是解脱，或是留束，都不过听神君的一句首肯。  
只是他尚未彻底想通关节，截然不同的触感便激得他止不住一个激灵。  
神君的舌尖湿软，却比饱受摧折的乳尖冷，那黏黏腻腻的触碰带来的是细腻玄妙的感受。和来自金缕花瓣的冷硬突刺不同，舌尖抚慰了因充血带来的滚烫，却也带来了更销魂荡魄的观感，奶尖变得更硬更挺，也止不住一个劲地向上迎。被舌碰到的地方，花瓣片片退让，松开，散落，直至舌头将蕊芯彻底包裹，舌苔与硬硬的乳粒互相研磨，将之碾成东倒西歪，舌尖探入褶皱，一点点捻平，连乳孔也没放过，最后再绕着转圈，直至确认所有的花瓣都松开了，才把它放开。  
烛火下，麦色肌理被染成晕黄，有些单薄的胸板，一边还簪着金花，另一边虽解开了，可那小小的一粒奶尖，早被琢磨得又红又涨，色泽艳得突兀，俏生生地立着，又楚楚可怜地沾满了口涎，如闪着润泽宝石一般。  
这光景着实诱人犯错，神君闭目凝神，这才又去解另外一枝花朵。  
尚未靠近，少年的手却预先一拦，道：“……神君。”  
神君道：“魏婴，称呼错了。”  
少年一凛，忙道：“湛君，湛哥哥，我错了，请您责罚我。”  
神君便问：“如何责罚？”  
魏婴稍作犹豫，道：“就……就罚我，不破这一礼，再、再将其余的七礼细细告知湛君，如何？”  
神君：“不破此礼？”  
他轻轻一撩那金缕花瓣，果然又引发了一阵抑制不住的震颤。  
魏婴吐息如兰，脸颊绯红，道：“赏、赏花，……不好看吗？我想让湛君多加玩赏，若提前凋零，岂不可惜？”  
少年略略上挑的眼角微红，又蕴着半分羞怯与晶润，自上而下睨着人的时候，着实说不出地好看，是介于青涩与熟透之间的异样风情。  
神君到底不忍追究，便捉来眼前的手，印下轻吻，又用兽牙在手背上刺了几道印痕，才答：“随你。”  
魏婴欣然受之，在浮空状态下调整身姿，他平衡感极好，很快掌握了诀窍，脚踝上的铃音沙沙作响，伴着不间断的节奏，少年双手拢在背后，撤落了后腰端正的八方结。  
束着中衣的腰袢散开，布料中若隐若现之处逐一呈现，匀称修长的小腿上，自下而上，八字交错地垂着长短不一的银穗，红色的绳结在其间半遮半掩。那银色的穗子极其细密，像一柄柄绵软的小刷服帖在肉上。  
魏婴抬起一腿，指着银穗道：“此乃敷之礼，是以克己明志。敷穗长短不一，是要牢记长处与短处，而敷在敏感之处，则是为了、为了……”  
他话说了一半，不提防神君用手碰了一下绳结。在贴近内股之处，几乎每一寸皮肉上都挂着穗子，又全部被牵连在红绳上。绳结一被触碰，所有的穗子便随着红绳齐齐颤动，像无数细密的小刷，一寸寸地搔刮着麻痒处，内股，腿根，甚至于膝窝和脚心。内股处的穗子长，带来成片起伏不定的麻痒感，而膝窝与脚心的穗子则极短，仿佛虫噬蚁爬一般，不止痒，更是细密的疼，而疼又反过来加剧了痒，两相夹击，更加无止无休地焦躁不安。少年双腿一下子绷紧，膝盖向前一跳，正将足踝卡在了神君肩上。  
神君一手握了足踝，不及搀扶，魏婴的动作一大，穗子便摆动的更加剧烈，以至于双股战战不休，几道亮润的汗珠汇成一股，顺着隐秘的鼠蹊处往下淌，沾湿了一小片银穗。  
魏婴定了定神，似乎是要一鼓作气全部说完，便不多加休息，将衣衫完全掀开，股沟出交缠着四道红绳。秀巧的性器被牢固地捆束与下腹，但又不仅仅是简单地捆，除了固定的四股，还有一根极细的红线，将器身捆成同样的菱绳缚，在下方的阴囊做结，扣着一枚银质的锁。显然，红线是在器物尚未勃发时捆扎，现下早因在这几番挑拨下绷得极紧，本该贲张直立的肉茎委委屈屈缩成一团，色泽熟赤红艳，但又着实可怜。  
神君不忍，不等魏婴解释，便在那小小的银锁上轻轻一抹，锁扣脱落，红线也散开了。被困许久的性器又颤又抖，勃然而立，竟硬生生把四股赤绳顶得稍稍脱离了皮肉。但这么做并不能让受礼者稍稍好过，少年倒抽了一口气，差点软倒，到底咬牙，支撑着站稳了。  
说是站稳，还是有一边的脚踝在神君手里握着。他单足不能着地，干脆半躺半卧，弃了羞耻，任凭神君观瞻。  
而仅仅是被这么看着，也像在被“七礼”点起的火上添了一捧柴禾，火苗烧得越来越大，把人灼得发烫，一边口干舌燥，一边湿汗淋漓。魏婴轻轻喘了几声，用手将性器从绳股中拆出来，端头冲着前方，又指尿孔给神君细看，道：“方才神君所解开的，叫做参之礼，是以一饮一啄，勿忘事出有因，行必有果。而和参之礼相辅相成的，这个，叫昏之礼。”  
他指点着尿口内露出的一方小小簪头，依稀是兽型，看不出簪体如何，簪上黑雾弥漫，显然是被妖气凝练而成之物。  
魏婴拉过神君空闲的手，避开钩爪，用指腹轻轻去碰触那簪头。  
神君却将手移开，道：“妖炼之物，不可多用。如何解？”  
谁知，这话刚刚问出口，魏婴通身浮起了一层红，霎时红霞遍染，旖旎更胜，他咬了咬牙，偏开头，不敢看神君，小声说道：“……需、需得湛君连碰、碰足九九之数，再以童子尿与初精灌注，方能……方能……其先后顺序，不可出错，若错了，就……需为湛君生得小神子，才能脱下。”  
神君抽出手，道：“说谎。”  
魏婴：“魏婴句句实言，绝无欺瞒！”  
神君：“开解条件如此苛刻，你又如何练习穿脱。”  
魏婴啜了一声，眼圈泛起薄红，道：“湛君有所不知，此物名岐簪。据传，是取八岐大神的法力炼成，簪顶暗藏着一处机巧。无论是练习还是上回神婚礼上，机巧都并未按下，取时拔出便是。但现在机巧已经开启，就只能……只能……”  
他说着渐渐委屈，眼睑扑闪，眼角落下一滴晶润。  
神君抬指，将泪珠拭了，托在手心，滴水型的小水珠凝成一粒宝石，闪着光亮，修长的手指捏着小小的泪珠宝石，神君默然片刻，道：“罢了，暂且如此。继续。”  
少年轻轻叹息一声，似是略带失望，又偷眼去看神君。可惜，隔着金属半面，看不透脸上的神情，露出的下半张脸，不喜不悲，更是寻不到任何端倪。他只得又将身体展开了些，又把性器轻轻推到一边，其下，是被参之礼的细绳连带捆扎，又被洗之礼在股下的绳结磨的一对球囊，那表面已被摩擦的有些发红，又因为储满了阳精而鼓胀着。直到脱下了诸多绳索，性器又涨直了，才能发现，在挨近柱身与球囊的连接处，贴近根底，套着一对细细的金环。上方的环扣小一些，箍着阳具的根部，下头的略大些，卡在阴囊的底端，双环以金线连接，又栓在穿过下股的红绳上，红绳一动，必定会扯动这对环，虽说扯动的幅度有限，可环并不单单会带来拉扯性器的苦楚，而是彻底锁死了射精的可能。一旦其他的“七礼”引动肉体上的情欲，就是无止无休，永不完结的煎熬。如果说金缕花，银敷穗，菱绳缚，这三样是一目了然的开关，那么金对环就是关上逃脱之路的锁，至于岐簪，则是同时兼具开关与锁两种功能。  
魏婴将双环细细展示，道：“此乃诰之礼，需得承神之赐，方能脱离苦海之意。”  
不等神君催促，他便主动自行扒开了两股。他本就将一腿翘在神君肩上，这么双腿大张，所有的隐秘便都一览无遗。红绳的尾端两股拧在一起，系成数个弹丸大小的结扣，每个结扣仅相错毫厘，最下方的三两个露在外头，剩下的不知还有几个，尽数没入秘穴之内。那穴口像张小嘴，衔着一个结扣，呼吸间半吐半吞，间或流下几缕清浅黏腻的水液。而结扣已经被完全绞湿了，颜色比露在外面的深了不少，似乎也因此而更易滑脱了些，少年一动，结扣就跟着向外掉，小小的穴口一张一翕，溢出一条晶亮的水痕，倒是又把结扣拉扯了回去。而水痕顺着腿根继续往下滑，直到被腿上的银穗子吸去为止。  
魏婴扶着神君的肩借力，空出的手将结扣向外扯，一个，两个，靠里的结竟然比外头的要大了一些。他只扯出来三个就停下，喘了几息，稍微平静了一会，才道：“此乃受之礼，是以受神恩惠，时刻记挂神君之意。”  
少年松开手，小腹因施力而起起伏伏，穴口也随之反复吞吐，颇有节奏地绞动着那绳子和结扣。水润的穴口先吐出来小半结，又一收，便将整个绳结完全“吃”进去了，如此三番，扯出来的三个结扣没花多长时间，又吞进了回了腹中，只是此处到底也有些不同，越是喂得多，涎水越是泛滥，多到溢出来，将股沟附近的银穗全都打湿了。  
待“七礼”解说完毕，魏婴一手抚着胸前金缕，一手将阳具虚虚掩着，食指与中指撑开穴口，对神君完全展开了身体，道：“至此，花已赏完，不知湛君可还满意？若能有几分怜惜，便赐一份福泽于婴，可好？。”  
神君的眸中浮现几分血色，道：“你准备万全，我岂能不收。”  
魏婴精神一震，道：“那、那……”  
神君却道：“七礼非吾所好，但念你精心准备，心意可表。魏婴，下不为例。”  
魏婴：“是。”  
神君一叹，道：“便从敷之礼开始罢。”  
神君捉住魏婴双踝，轻轻一转，凌空将人摆成平躺姿势，一一取那银穗。但银穗多而凌乱，好几处被体液沾湿，又有长些的穗子和红绳绞作一团，取下着实要费不少的功夫。  
但若只是取，还不至于难捱，麻烦的是，穗子一动，难免牵动其他位置。且不说被沾湿的地方又扎又痒，即便是从红绳上解下一簇，便难免要扯一扯绳结，除了被提前取下的参之礼之外，其他的六礼全在这绳结连成一体。无论碰触任何一处绳子，带来便是所有敏感处的侵袭。更何况，魏婴为了解说，先是主动触碰，又说了许多浑词淫话，早把自个儿挑弄得又热又燥了。如若就此晾着，等热度渐渐降下去也无妨，毕竟他还未真正尝过情事的味道。筹备神婚的时日之中，总有那么一两日需得这么熬着。但现下则不同，身上的红绳被持续不断地触碰，无论是乳尖上的金缕花，还是阳物上的金双环，都在不停地被扯磨，触动，引来的热流攒攒湍湍，不止无法消停，甚至愈演愈烈。更糟糕的事，遇到银穗与绳结的纠缠之处，煎熬便要翻倍而至，神君慢条斯理地用手指一点点解开，难免要偶尔用力扯一下绳结，更多的时候，则是绵绵无休的厮磨，被吞在腹中的结扣总能刚巧被反复地拉拽，掉出来三两个，可神君却视而不见，根本并肯不动用半点神力。  
这么捱了片刻，饶是再怎么迟钝，也该发现到了不对劲，魏婴又怎么可能不明白神君要磨一磨他性子的意味。他半闭着眼，咬牙苦忍，到底有些受不得，浑身细微的抖颤着，破碎的呼吸间，更是带上了蚀骨的轻吟。又熬了须臾，神君再次拉扯，赤色的绳结砰然撞上金缕花托，无穷的花瓣绞弄着嫩红的软乳，穴肉中的结扣却被扯出了足足三个，魏婴轻促地“啊”了一声，腰肢如弹鱼般跳了两下，一不留神，被晾了半晌的另一侧奶尖正撞上神君的面冠，涨热的软肉被粗糙而冰冷的金属激得直颤。  
魏婴也终是忍无可忍，咬着牙涕泪交加，哭道：“唔……湛君、不、不行了……要……啊——”  
他浑身绷到了极致，战栗不止。而神君一手持绳尾，猛地向外一拔。  
湿黏的咕叽、咕啾之声接连响了数次，被吞进穴里的绳结一个接一个猝然滑出，一泡儿被最大颗的绳结堵在深处的蜜液一涌而出，顺着腿和股沟往下，拉出好几道晶亮的水流，穴口被撑得开了，但随着绳结掉出，没多久又拢了回去，让人根本无法相信，那鸡蛋一般大小的绳结是如何被吞进去的。只是，那带着重峦的粉嫩小口止不住地一张一翕，像是对刚才含着之物恋恋不舍。  
少年眼角发红，生理性的泪水止不住连串滴落，他张着口，向外探出一点嫩红的软舌，声音也变了调，沙沙的哭腔又带着糯糯的鼻音，断断续续地求道：“不、不行……要去了……湛君、饶命……饶了我唔……”  
神君轻轻，轻吮那软糯的舌尖，汲走那唇角挂着的蜜汁，待尝够了才松了口，哄道：“不必压抑。”  
魏婴得了允诺，如遭雷击，浑身抖如筛糠，神君引动“七礼”而引发的撩拨太汹涌，后穴空虚得要命，阳物也被双环禁锢，在体内无处奔涌的欲流竟自行寻到了不寻常的出处，他尚且不懂何为“喷薄”，何为“勃发”，却提前体味到了本不该尝到的另一番滋味。就在神君尖锐的指甲触碰到未装金缕花的乳尖那一刻，美妙的潮涌将他彻底没顶了，那是绵延的干高潮，和男性的射精高潮完全不同，比起一瞬间的颠峦，这场潮涌长得仿佛看不到尽头，饱涨、难捱，憋闷，但远远不能和销魂荡魄的快意相提并论。  
少年不堪承担，浑身泛起了旖旎的薄红，那绷紧的脚趾与颈背，无意识向上腾空的腰身，张开的腿间，水液弥漫，止不住自穴内向外溢，身上所有的精致点缀，精妙的花朵，最纯粹的金，竟都在这一瞬黯然失色了。  
魏婴眼前闪过一阵又一阵的白光，一波又一波的叠浪，让他始终在颠峦处颠簸，他好不容易快到了终点，又在返回清明之前，依稀看到神君探手而至，在那阳物顶处的小口处轻轻一点。  
不要了……  
那会……  
那会……  
指腹轻轻一碰那岐簪，感受到神力的瞬间发了威，八尾被吞入尿口的蛇身虬然贲起，在狭窄的孔道间蜿蜒逶迤，通过脆弱的管壁，直接触碰到最致命的深处。这堪比雷电直击脑内，颠簸之中腾起骇人巨浪，又把魏婴拍上了至高的穹顶。  
少年气息奄奄，像出水而濒临窒息的鱼儿，几番痉挛之后，软绵绵地偎在神君怀中，在那无休无止的波峰浪谷中几近昏厥，好不容易缓回神，又愣了片刻之久，才长长地吐了一口气，蹭了蹭神君的手掌，半是求饶，又更像是撒娇地唤道：“……湛哥哥。”  
神君：“可还好？”  
魏婴浅浅一勾纯，眼梢还带着几分慵懒的余韵，道：“湛哥哥故意使坏，是怕我反悔，想用这样的法子办法吓退我，还是……因为看不惯这些零零碎碎，特地这么罚我？”他的手臂止不住细微地颤抖着，但还是攀上了神君的脖子，贴着皮肉，轻轻叹道，“怎么办，无论湛哥哥是为哪一种原因这么做，我都好欢喜，要是觉得不够，就……再来一次？”  
他感觉到神君明显略略僵硬，顿了一下，才道：“你不必如此。”  
奇怪，明明是高高在上，挥挥手就能坐拥万众信仰的神祗，却在劝止信徒的奉纳。  
这太……固执了，固执得有点怪异，又忍不住让人心软。  
魏婴：“不必如何？”  
他没意识到语气中的尊重和敬畏已经比初见时少了许多，但也因此更显得亲昵了些。  
神君微微一愣，便被少年欺身而至，半坐半骑在膝上，水淋淋的小臂在灯烛映衬下，闪着润玉般的光泽，却将那白云纹袍袖上蹭了一抹湿。但少年仍不满足，抬手挑了一下神君的下巴，他的动作不娴熟，甚至有些生疏，但脸上的笑意却变得深了些。  
他又凑得近了些，道：“不必如何呀？让我猜猜，是不必戴‘七礼’，不必当着你的面自己玩自己，还是不必……这么主动接近呢？”  
神君轻轻一侧，避开少年亲过来的嘴唇，道：“你……不必勉强。”  
魏婴垂眸，冥思苦想状，道：“我说了，并不勉强，然而神君一而再，再而三的不肯信我。那要怎么样才能让神君相信呢。神君让我直呼姓名，我便改口叫湛哥哥，神君让我等足一个月又一个月，我便乖乖等着，为了讨神君欢心，我翻遍藏书阁，琢磨出诸多手段，还把那本画册仔细再三研读，为何事到如今，神君还说得出‘不必勉强’这种话呢？”  
神君：“我……”  
魏婴将一指贴在神君唇上，道：“在我族书所载，在我之前，仅有一名神子嫁神成功呢？神君必定是千挑万选，必定是冥冥之中，命定的对象才肯现身，对么？”  
神君：“……对，也不对。自始至终，仅有一人。”  
魏婴：“是么？那婴是否是这个命定之人呢？婴原想，神人殊途，神君定然是不愿与我屈就的。”  
神君：“不。”  
魏婴：“我亦觉得并非如此。湛哥哥气质冰雪绝尘，可待我的态度，并非想象之中那般高高在上，反倒是有些……有些……嗯，如兄如父，严厉之下，藏着处处为我着想之心。婴擅自揣度一二，便免不了生出更多的心思，比方说……”他凑到神君耳畔，气息拂在鳞片覆着的面颊，轻轻地道，“……渎神。”  
他开口时，手已渐渐向下游走，捉到某个刚硬之处，先是被烫得一抖，到底还是坚持握住了，隔了几层衣服，那器物热度不减，又极粗。但魏婴也不是蹉跎度日，为了比对画册，没少翻看春宫之类，而他又生来聪慧，便隔着衣料，照所见所学，手掌贴上柱身，虚虚轻握，先是缓缓搓磨，再渐渐快了些。  
他能感觉到神君清浅的气息变得急促了些，心知有效，便更为卖力，布料碍事，便一层层掀开，只余最后一层贴身软绸。这么一来，那事物之形更加确切，手收紧了些，自下而上的套弄渐渐快了些，临近上端，便在最敏感的沟壑与蕈口附近巧妙旋绕，指尖在不时悉心一一点触，间或用指腹轻揉。果然，神君的呼吸越发急促，搂在他腰后的手也渐渐收紧。但没过多久，手臂手腕逐渐酸沉，魏婴的跪坐姿势并不顺手，更何况那器物也越涨越大，又坚持了一会，着实后续乏力，浑身也再次泛出一层蜜汗来。  
神君捉住那作恶的手，道：“可以了。”便将魏婴双腕举过头顶。  
明明空无一物，魏婴却发觉，手腕被固定住了，挣不开，也动不了了。他本是半跪半坐在神君膝上，这么被固定起来，双腿又被左右分岔，就不得不仰首挺胸才能舒坦些。他眼睁睁地看着神君探指而来，尖锐的钩爪轻轻一抹胸口那朵金缕花，被触发的机关重重缭绕，叠叠复至，刚熄未久的情火便在这眨眼间死灰复燃了。  
魏婴喘了一下，不及开口，指已换了更湿濡，更柔软的舌尖，沿着一片片花瓣，细腻地扫刷着乳面，待抵上奶孔，停下，捺着那肿胀的奶尖绕圈。金缕花瓣纷纷凋零，但没被舌尖碰到的位置却还在，一边勾勾点点，从侧面刺着，又会因乳粒被舌尖压扁，而改刺为划。  
乳尖被刺磨得痒得发慌，好容易在舌尖舔舐下好受了些，可又不止解痒，那黏腻的揣摩，比冰冷的机关引燃了更要命的燥热。虽说刚刚经历过一次极致的巅峦，可被岐簪所困的阳物尚未解脱，干高潮的后续余韵便无休无止，这么稍加撩拨，魏婴便浑身发软，几步撑不住跪姿，越滑越靠下，渐渐将全身的重量托付于双臂。  
神君将他托起来，又抬高了些，直至魏婴一双足尖将将挨着地面，膝盖处也和手腕一般，被悬空固定住，只能完全向神君打开。钩爪拨楞了一下足踝上的沙铃，便向后一拽，手也随着覆上了那昂扬之物。  
那性物蕈口被岐簪所撑，只能张开着闭不拢，而簪身上盘旋的蛇身，又几乎完全锁死了出水的可能，憋了这么就，只在尿口出落出一星半缕的清液，被那通红饱胀的柱身一衬，越发显得可怜又可爱。  
魏婴动弹不得，可他已尝过一次这簪的威猛，见神君的手指越来越近，紧张得近乎呼吸都停了。而同时，热度再浮了起来，薄红也悄悄爬满了全身。  
想被神君、被蓝湛触碰，碰一碰那簪头，让缠着簪身的蛇在狭窄的孔道里乱撞。那滋味痛极，但也爽极，又不单单只是爽，而是被神君彻底掌控，被入侵，超出想象的错乱感，那滋味毒入膏肓，危险而甘美，让他尝过一次便再也忘却不了。  
神君手指修长，本是极为好看的，但指尖生着长而弯的钩爪，生生添了几分狰狞。那锋利的长甲，划过股沟与鼠蹊附近，带来的是无可抑制的麻痒，若稍稍用错了力，或者魏婴下意识一挣扎，蜜色的皮肤上就难免留下浅浅的伤痕，这绝不是普通人的手指所能带来的感受，但危险带来的不仅仅是恐惧，反而加倍撩拨着崩得更紧的弦，引发着更剧烈的颤栗。  
魏婴忍不住吞咽了一下，钩爪在附近不断逡巡，倏地划过一侧胀红的囊袋，那猝不及防的尖锐快意，像用利刃更快也更准地直接划在神经上，他猛地弹了一下腰，手脚也下意识地挣，但神力的禁锢无从挣脱，除了小范围的腾挪之外无济于事，反倒将双球送的更近了。钩爪在一边轻缓地划了个十字形，魏婴无可抑制地抖着，牙关咬得咯吱作响，随即爪尖又落在了另一侧，继续不留情地荡错，每一划，必将引来腰身的一次弹跳，像拨弦，又像提着操纵线，引着少年用躯体跳出淫糜的舞姿。  
不必跳太久，魏婴又一次湿汗淋漓，他眼神又有些迷离了，几缕濡湿的黑发贴着脸颊，大半则垂落下来，随着身体而阵阵轻舞，随着欲涌得荡漾，对时间的观感渐渐暧昧不清，不止那馕球被挑拨了多久，久到几乎忘却了柱身和岐簪，久到几乎触碰到终点发着光的大门，那一瞬，钩爪弃了原本的轨迹，直扑最脆弱的软肉，在尿口与簪头相连的缝隙轻轻一刺。  
那是一道炸裂的雷光，又像当头一棒，少年叹出一声极尽荡魄的歌谣，在狰狞的钩爪下辗转腾挪，锐利的激痛，伴着几乎炸裂的憋闷感，如激流一般在方寸之地冲刷摆荡，但这才不仅仅是一个开端，痛还没受尽，指腹又激活了簪身，在尿道中的蛇尾盘旋环亘，光看那极速转圈的簪头，就足能想象内里剧烈的腾挪。  
魏婴饥渴交加，空虚的穴口淫水泛滥，但阳物却涨得几乎炸开，激流般的快意喷薄涌动，他止不住挺胸后仰，浑身如抖筛子似的抽搐，一道清亮的口涎顺着唇角滑落，眼前一阵又一阵地闪着白光，那是介于射精与干高潮之间的涌动，憋得发慌，同时又饿得要命。  
逼到了极致，少年终于忍不住哭声，眼睛红红的，嗓子哑，又虚软，再顾不上什么礼法守则，绵绵地哭叫道：“啊啊……不要……蓝湛，要坏了……呜嗯……给我……”  
神君眸色一深，趁着软穴喷出的一波蜜汁刺了进去，微微上翘的蕈头呲溜一声，碾划着内侧的肉壁抵到了极深。  
魏婴哭叫一声，又是一阵痉挛，那肉壁饿得久了，死命绞紧了柱身，又烫又抖，一口一口地啜着，但一切挽留恳切，都阻止不了肉刃的退离，他还不及细品这来自于神君的真正赐恩，那凶物已彻底退出去了。  
魏婴的眼神散了又聚拢，那曼妙的滋味尝了一口，简直销魂彻骨，连骨头缝都像虫咬蚁噬般躁痒，想求饶，同时又想被更凶狠地破坏，话到嘴边，竟生来头一次不知如何表达。  
而神君的指尖又一次触动了簪头，退却的肉矛也反身回鞘，第二次的操戈，将穴内的软肉榨出了更多的汁水，这一次，留在内里的时间长了许多。魏婴竭尽全力，甚至能感受到凶物全部的形状，蕈头交接的沟壑，柱身上的血管，每一分每一寸，都搔动着致命的观感。而那器物侵在最深，腹中饱胀的同时，也感受到了蕈首在一点一点地搜寻着什么，细腻地变换着角度，碾过每寸嫩肉，不放过一星半厘。但要辨别这些实在很艰难，因为神君的指腹一直捺在岐簪处，指腹不松，簪的攒动便不止，前后同时被侵入，被搅弄，双重交加的快意让好容易聚起的目光再次涣散，那婉转的哭腔渐渐变得断断续续，支离破碎，越发哀痛恳求了。  
正在此时，蕈头划过一处格外特殊的位置，魏婴从未想到过还能如此，当这次的快意已超越了他能仰望的巅峰，下一波来袭的欲涌却总能要比上一次更狂猛。那一点被触碰后，他在颤抖之下几个剧烈的颠弄，口中已说不出任何台词，连腔调都变了，浑噩之中几度濒死，恨不得就地化成欲望的淫兽。  
“是……此处么？”神君俯身，在他耳畔低声询问，若尚能保存几分清醒，那必然听得出神君的声音也有些不稳，但魏婴不止听不入耳，更是答不上来，泪眼发红，缠斗不休，穴肉一圈圈地绞紧了凶刃，似恳求，怕那蕈头再碰触那一点，又是挽留和试探，又期待，又恐惧，唯有将主动权彻底奉与他人。  
神君含住那微张的唇瓣吮了一会，支起身，将那双漂亮的腿更分开一些，又是一退再一进，水濡红嫩的小穴被撑开了，衔着乌紫粗壮的凶物一张一翕，饱胀的双球，还有被蛇簪折磨的涕零凄惨的俊秀器物，千般美景，尽收眼中。那琉璃的眸中蕴满了血色，到底忍无可忍，一挺腰，开始了凶狠的掳掠和冲撞。  
魏婴汗流浃背，被陡然凶悍的肏弄颠来倒去，毫无赘肉的窄腰被捉紧了，避无可避，但他同时也根本不想避，被肉刃入侵的滋味酥软销魂，顺着脊柱酥遍全身，在无尽的高温中又添上一把更旺盛的火油。嫩穴留着淫水，吞吐之中又吐出来更多，胯部也随着一次次迎上攻掠的节奏，随着冲撞愈演愈烈，平坦的下腹竟被撞得微微突起，甚至显出几分凶刃之形，高温，高热，湮没了其他，肉壁疯狂地蠕动着，舔舐着，讨好着肆虐的器物。  
“湛……唔……湛哥哥……好长、好深……肏到了，肏……啊……”少年咬着破碎的音调，贪念着挺起了胸膛，他的双手还被高高禁锢在头顶，倒刚好把软红送入神君的口中。略显冰冷的舌勾住乳尖，兽牙也不甘示弱，冲着奶孔刺磨，登时，那一点小尖又硬涨大了一圈，同时下方的穴儿也一紧，娇嫩的肉壁巨细无靡地把凶刃裹在当中。一软一硬，伐戮的感觉更加鲜明，也摩擦出了更剧烈的火花。魏婴不知高潮了多少次，憋涨的小腹又生出了别种一样的感受，他还存着初精，自然也就没体会过射精的快意，但这种感受却十分熟悉，他崩直了身体，想并拢双膝，然而无济于事，反倒被神君掰得更开了。  
而闯入体内的凶刃越刺越快，每一次都既狠又准地攻击到销魂一点，穴肉徒劳地啜着，下腹又是双重的憋闷，想出来，一股是尿，另一股是从未出过的精水，两种不同的憋闷交相夹击，各位促进，快意越发清晰得可怕至极。忍耐，被迫在不断地高潮之间徘徊，绵延不知什么时候才到尽头，也不知历经了几百回神君的惠赐。  
终于，少年的耳畔捕捉到了一句隐忍的低喘。随即，吞入深处的凶刃又涨大了几分，将肉穴撑得更开，体内，无数神的精华湃然喷薄，剧烈地打击着娇嫩的甬道，那精华照旧是微凉的，把滚烫的内壁射得痉挛不止，但这喷薄似乎也过于长久了些，没多久，魏婴的小腹便微微鼓胀了起来，压迫到了本不会被压迫的器官。他憋得泣不成声，神君却轻描淡写地一拔，那肆虐不休的岐簪竟轻轻松松滑落而出，随即被丢再一边。少年模糊地想着，不对，这簪不是没满足条件，怎么说取就能取了？随即，便听神君低语道：“果然一出同源。”  
同源？八岐大蛇……蛇簪，和神君有什么关联么？浑噩之中，少年浮起一丝疑惑，但锁住关口之物被拿去，涨无可涨的积蓄几乎在刹那间就要奔波而出。他下意识觉得不行，想伸手去捏住，以免头一回就在神君面前丢丑，可腕上的禁锢不松，他如何挣也挣不开，再被神君一手虚握那憋涨的性器，接连套了几下，终于成了最后一根稻草，压垮了一切。  
魏婴接连一阵细密的颤抖，又在几个剧烈的痉挛，清冽的尿水随着白浊的阳精，一同争先恐后地喷了出来，浊液撒出一片四溅的水花，再因闷绝而淅淅沥沥，半晌不休。精液冲刷着快意，穴肉也嘬紧了仍旧凶狠的肉刃，超越极端的巅峦逃不开也躲不掉，将少年的脑海烧成一片茫然空白，双手收紧又松开，足尖也徒劳地绷直又松弛。  
月正中天。  
脚踝上的沙铃声，忽远忽近，绵延不止，响彻夜空。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。  
是入梦之音。

魏婴醒了。  
晨曦透过纸扇，柔软和煦，却照旧刺痛了哭肿的眼睛。  
他揉了揉眼睛，爬起来，被陌生又熟悉的气息包裹着，是清冷，恬淡，幽远的檀香。再一看，身上批盖着一件纯白的外衫，细细的丝线绣出银与浅蓝交织的花纹，精致华美，正是神君昨夜穿过的那一件。  
梦里，被钩爪划伤，竟没有留下半点痕迹，极尽至天明的厮磨，也没有留下半点酸涩或者后遗症，只有完全释放过的舒爽。  
魏婴心中一片柔软，抓着那华美的衣角亲了亲，自语道：“湛哥哥，我就知道，你总是这么心疼我的。”  
一张漂金的信笺从袖中滑落，扭曲繁杂的神文，在魏婴的眼中，竟化为了能懂的文字，封面上，分明写着：  
“聘妻书”。


End file.
